Ling Yao's Secret
by F-Y-I-D-I-Y
Summary: Greed was in the forest, and so was Lan Fan. Ling wanted to see the girl and Lan Fan wanted to see the boy. Greed lends a helping hand and takes the boy to the girl. Possible OOC, set before the night before the Promised Day One-shot. GreedLingFan.


**Ling Yao x Lan Fan one-shot.**

**Title: Ling's Secret**

**Summary: Greed decided to help the prince out by going to see the girl they are both attracted to.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**ONE-SHOT**

"What are you, an idiot?" Greed asked, leaning his back against the rough trunk of a tree in the woods of East Amestris.  
"Nah, I wouldn't say I'm an idiot. That's just plain rude, Greed. You're the one who took a peek at my thoughts when I had control!" Ling pouted. Greed chuckled just a little bit. "You always do that to me, kid, go through my thoughts."  
"Yeah but I don't pay attention to the perverted thoughts you oh so commonly have!" Ling cried. Greed couldn't help himself; he started laughing as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Ha-ha-ha! So you're admitting it! It's your fault for having so many thoughts about that girl!" His voice was low and it echoed in the eerie silence. Ling frowned and thought for a moment.  
"Why don't you go see her? I'm not an _idiot_, Greed. I know exactly what you were thinking when you first saw her. And I know you keep thinking about it."  
"What's this all about, kid?" Greed growled as he looked up to the stars. Ling let out a happy chuckle.  
"This is about getting what you want… even if it means having me act so out of character. Greediness does that to people though. When they want, they will do anything to get what they want."  
"And I suppose you're going to be quite a different character if it means getting what you want? Heh." Greed smirked as he continued walking through the woods. "You're going out of your way to make sure we both fulfil our greedy needs. I like that, kid. Let's go."

* * *

Lan Fan still hadn't fallen asleep, she wasn't even tired anymore. She looked at the armour she had discarded on the ground. She wasn't sure whether she should put it back on or simply remain in her baggy black, yet comfortable and suitable, bodyguard's uniform. She decided on the latter and silently sat back down on the rough bed.  
She pulled her discarded pouch from beneath the bed and quickly searched through it. The extra flash bomb her grandfather gave her before he left to West Amestris, three of her kunai and a bandage, in case of injury. Everything she seemed to need was in there. She only hoped she wasn't missing a single item, no matter how useless it may have seemed. She never knew what trouble might come and face her.  
"Thanks for knocking." She scowled as she pulled a kunai from a hidden pocket. She whipped around to face the danger, the inhuman creature with an unnatural flow of chi.  
Of all the people she expected, it sure as hell wasn't _him_.

* * *

"Well I'm surprised you haven't attacked yet. You looked ready to pounce and kill just a moment ago." The beast chuckled. "What's up with the delay, hun?"  
Lan Fan stood in her place, motionless and speechless, dropping her kunai to the ground. It wasn't the eyes of her prince she was looking into. They were the eyes of the monster, Greed. And they terrified her. They were the reason she couldn't sleep at night, they were the reason she felt so _useless_. She couldn't protect her prince, and now this Greed had taken over. _Because she was too weak._  
"G-Greed." She finally managed to say, anger strongly hinted in her voice.  
"You got it." He replied with a smile full of avarice. "The one and only."  
She couldn't attack—or more—she wouldn't attack Greed. She would only regret it and punish herself for it. "What are you doing here, beast? Leave immediately." She turned her back on the inhuman creature.  
"Harsh choice of words there, toots. I don't _want_ to leave. I _want _to stay. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. If you want me out of here, just kill me. That ought to get me out of your way." Greed mocked her, with full knowledge that she refused to attack him.  
"Don't mock me, _homunculus_. Just leave!"  
"I'm not the only one who wants to hang around, girly. The little prince does too." Greed sighed, flicking back his ponytail. She flinched at the mention of her prince. Was Greed here because her prince had wished it so?  
"How do I know you aren't lying… Greed?" She asked, suspiciously, taking a step back as he took a step forward.  
"No need to back away. I'm not here to fight. Trust me, I _never _lie. It's one of my rules." Greed chuckled, moving closer to the trembling girl. She couldn't step back any further, she had already reached the end of the shed, crashing into the empty shelf.  
"What do you want?" She asked, wobbling and getting her balance back. "Back off!"  
"Kid's got something to say. D'ya wanna hear it or not?" Greed asked, taking a tiny step backwards. Lan Fan stopped trying to find a way out of the supply room and stood still, waiting for Greed to continue.  
"Don't try to run away Lan Fan. I asked him to come here." Greed whispered in the girl's ear, placing his hands on her shoulders and gripping her tightly, so that she didn't try to run off. "And trust me, girl. I don't lie. That is _exactly_ what he says."  
She held her breath as he spoke. Had the prince really asked Greed to find her? Was he worried?  
_No, he couldn't possibly be worried about _me_, I'm just a bodyguard._ She thought, reminding herself of her duty as the bodyguard. She could not allow her hidden feelings for Ling get in the way.  
"And why would he want to come search for _me_? Doesn't he have anything better to do?" She asked, angrily. "Or don't _you_ have anything better to do? Considering _you _are the one in control of that body."  
"Nope." He laughed, and suddenly, Lan Fan couldn't see him. He wasn't in front of her like he was just a moment ago, he wasn't to her left and he wasn't to her right.  
_Where did he—_but her thoughts were answered. His arms wrapped around her waist, gripping her hands, making sure she couldn't set them free, or set herself free in any way.  
"What the hell are you doing, monster?!" She yelled, desperately attempting to wriggle her way out of his grip. She couldn't move her hands at all, and all she _could_ do was kick her legs furiously. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force her way out.  
"There's no use trying to struggle, honey. I'm not letting you run away. We finally found you, and now we want to give you our message. His is cheesier than my version but whatever."  
"Oh yeah? And what exactly is this message?" Lan Fan asked, trying not to smile. Greed was close to her neck now, and she could feel his every breath.  
"You want to know _my _version? Or _his_?"  
"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate hearing his." She said sharply, waiting for a reply.  
He sighed, moving his lips to her ear and whispering a gentle, "I love you Lan Fan."  
That wasn't Greed's voice. Greed had a low, attractive voice. That was Ling. Ling had a happier, higher more cheerful voice. Ling had spoken. Lan Fan leaned her head back and rested it on Ling's shoulder.  
"What are you talking about, Ling?" She asked softly, unsure of what she had just heard. She had to hear it a second time, for reassurance.  
"I love you, Lan Fan. I have for a long time now." He smiled, kissing her shoulder quickly and gently.  
"L-Let go!" She cried, in complete disbelief over the words she had just heard him say. "L-let go! W-what are you t-talking about, young master?!" She cried, struggling her way out of his grip once more. But Ling, even without the use of the Ultimate Shield, could still keep Lan Fan in one place. "T-This is not allowed." She sighed, giving up. "You are not allowed to love a commoner, especially your bodyguard. O-once you become emperor you will marry many different women. You cannot love me. It will get in your way."  
Ling frowned and rested his head gently on her shoulder. "Is that so?" He pouted. "That really is unfortunate. I mean, we can't _control_ who we fall in love with Lan Fan. I'm sure every emperor has had a certain woman he desired. But do you want to know the difference between those emperors and me?"  
"W-What?" Lan Fan asked, finally managing to free her arms. She gently held her hands above Ling's as he began to speak.  
"I am pursuing the woman I love so dearly. I am pursuing her despite the fact that I have a greedy homunculus within me. I am pursuing her despite my dream of being emperor. I am pursuing her despite Xingese customs. I have so many things in my way, but I am still chasing my desires. Because I'm greedy like that, Lan Fan." He paused for a moment. "I am greedy because I want you to be mine, and I will stop at nothing for you to _be _mine."  
Lan Fan opened her eyes wide as her cheeks flushed a bright red shade. She let the words her prince spoke sink in to her mind and her heart. Her grip on his hands only tightened. "So is that it?" She asked, her eyes closing slowly.  
"Yep. That's all I had to say."  
"Then, can I ask you one more thing, L-Ling?"  
"Ask away."  
"Is it okay… if I return that love?"  
Ling's eyes opened in surprise. "It would certainly make me a happy person, Lan Fan."  
"Then—I-I l-love you L-Ling." She smiled, small tears falling down her red cheeks.  
"Thank you, I'm happy to hear that, Lan Fan." He let go of her waist, and she swung around swiftly and kissed him, hugging him tightly, refusing to let go until he made her let go.


End file.
